


Jealousy, Misunderstandings, and Miscommunications

by rainbowninja_10



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Jealous Jason Grase, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious Jason Grace, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Oblivious Percy Jackson, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja_10/pseuds/rainbowninja_10
Summary: Jason has a crush on Nico di Angelo.Nico has a crush on Jason Grace and Percy Jackson.Percy is just happy to be here.So when Jason overhears Nico's feelings for Percy, how will this love triangle pan out?





	1. Eavesdropping and Passive Agressiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so don't be too harsh. Criticism is appreciated, not hate.

Nico POV

Nico di Angelo did not express his feelings often, but when he did, he went to the only person that could possibly understand. 

Mrs. O’Leary

“I just don’t get it, girl.” Nico peeled his leather jacket of his back and tossed it into the corner of his bedpost. Hopping onto his bed he threw his head back to get his hair out of his face. Honestly, growing his hair out was starting to be an unwise decision, between swimming with Percy, sparring with Jason, and keeping up with the mess that is his life, he just didn’t have the time to give himself a haircut. It was starting to grow on him, though.

Mrs. O’Leary jumped onto the foot of the bed and made herself comfortable as if she were readying herself to listen to a big speech…which she was.  
Running one hand through his hair and the other through Mrs. O’Leary’s fur he began to speak again, “Why do humans even have emotions? It causes nothing but pain and misery, which should mean a lot coming from the son of Hades.” 

Nico had a problem. He still has a crush on the one and only Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson. As hard as it was to be his friend, listen to his laugh, and look at him every day, Nico was fine pining in silence. He could deal with having his heart break each time Percy came up to him to talk about his encounters with new females and as of recently MALES. (Yeah, that one threw Nico for a while) 

What he could NOT deal with was his crush on the son of Jupiter, Jason Grace. Not only was Jason becoming another close friend, he knew about his ongoing crush on Percy, and he made every effort to be as comforting as he could be. Which could have been nice if not for the relentless thoughts about other ways Jason could comfort him instead. 

So yes… Nico had a problem.

“Jason is just wonderful. He is nice and kind and so understanding. He’s been there for me when I needed someone, and he never asks for anything in return. Oh, that’s another thing, he is so selfless. He would put the world on his shoulders if he could. Too bad he’ll never think of me the way I think of him.” Nico stretched his back and out a hand under his chin.

“Then there’s Percy…He’s just adorable. The way he acts, thinks, and moves just screams lovable dork. It’s crazy how someone could be so attractive without even trying. For the son of Poseidon, he turned out a lot different from his brother.” Nico recalled the brief meeting he had with Triton this past year. “And to top it all off,” Nico rolled his eyes and stood up walking closer to the door. “I still love him.”

Suddenly, a harsh knock came from his cabin door. Nico walked a little closer, the only people that dared to even come near his cabin were Jason, Percy, and occasionally Will. Praying it was not Will coming for another archery session, Nico opened the door and his eyes landed on head full of blond hair.

“Hey, Jason. What’s wrong?” It wasn’t Will. (Thanks the Gods) However, Nico wasn’t sure he should have been glad to see Jason at the moment. Upon further inspection, Jason was drenched in sweat, so maybe that could explain the red marks on his cheeks but that did not explain the look on his face. Nico could not exactly describe what Jason was expressing, it looked like a mixture of pain, sadness, and anger… but at the same time he could just be constipated.

“Um...I just came…to um…see if we were still on for movie night.” Nico wasn’t sure if Jason was really telling the truth, but he didn’t push further. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll just meet up here tomorrow around 7.” Nico started reached up to touch Jason’s forehead to check for a fever because the redness has rose up to his whole face at this point, but before he could move his hand Jason had moved back and started to leave. 

“Okay, cool.” And before Nico could get another word in, the door slammed in his face. He glanced back at Mrs. O’Leary who had witnessed the whole thing but looked just as confused as he was.

***************************************************************

Jason POV

Ever since Jason broke up with Piper, he has gotten a lot of clarity about his feelings. There were three things that he was definitely sure about now:

1\. His feeling involving Piper were mostly made up with the false memories. Not saying he didn’t love Piper, because he did, she was one of his best friends. He just didn’t love her romantically. But now her and Annabeth make a great couple, and he could not be happier for her.

2\. Along with Piper, all other female forms do not attract him at all. So that rules out all chances of him even being the slightest bit Bi, and trust him, he tried. Walking past the Athena Cabin might have been one of the most horrifying experiences of his life. Not only did his eyes completely skim over all the daughters of the Love Goddess. They hopped straight over any of the guys as well.

3\. Which brings him to his last point of clarity. His eyes landed bullseye of someone he now considers his best friend, Nico di Angelo. Watching him walk away left him feeling more uncomfortable than ever because _damn that ass_. 

Ever since that revelation Jason took every excuse to hang of with the son of Hades. Which inevitably led to Movie Night. For the past 5 months or so, the Big Three have spent one Saturday out of each month binge watching movies and devouring junk food, and tomorrow would be no different. They alternated cabins, and this time it was Nico’s turn. 

Jason was leaving the dining pavilion and started heading to Nico’s cabin. For what? He did not know, but he will figure it out when he gets there. Walking up to the door, Jason raised his fist when he heard something that made his blood boil. “…lovable dork. It’s crazy how someone could be so attractive without even trying. For the son of Poseidon, he turned out a lot different from his brother. And to top it all off, I still love him.” 

Jason knocked furiously on the door. _How in the Hades name is this happening right now? Love? He broke his heart. Percy does not deserve someone as caring, and adorable as Nico_. The door swung open while Jason was preoccupied with his thoughts.  


“Hey Jason, what’s wrong?” Jason knew his face probably displayed all the emotion he was currently feeling right now, but he couldn’t help it. He was incredibly mad. He gave some bullshit answer and slammed the door behind him.  


_I cannot believe that Nico still has feelings from that Kelp for brains. What in the Gods name could have possibly changed his mind? He’s done nothing for Nico. I was there when he needed someone, NOT Percy. This has got to be some sick joke by Aphrodite, because I swear on the River of Styx_ – “Hey dude, what’s up? You want to spar for a little. I’ve been slacking a bit.” Jason was interrupted during his thought process by the one and only Percy Jackson.  


Over the time spent at Camp Half-blood, Percy and Jason started to develop a sort of bromance. Now, normally, Jason would be happy (excited even) to see his bro. But that was after he thought Nico’s feelings for him had subsided and there wasn’t anything more than friendly feelings there. So, (and Jason admittedly felt bad about this later) Jason said, “Yeah, let’s go.”  


************************************************************* 

Percy

Percy has spent the last couple of days trying to sort this new change of events in his life.  


His mom had just given birth to an extremely healthy baby girl. He was a brother, he had a little sister. Tyson is great but handling something so small and precious was just…different. His ex-girlfriend had just broken up with him. Not that he was heartbroken about it, they had talked. Percy understood that everyone that they would end up together forever, in a house on a hill with little kids. A white picket fence dream. But what they did not understand is that Tartarus had changed them. They did not want to be living in the shadows of other people’s expectations.  


That is when Annabeth came out the closet, and her and Piper are honestly the cutest couple known to Olympus.  
Sure, Percy got a little lonely, and yes, he dated around some, but nothing ever seemed quite right. Not the date with a daughter of Demeter, not the picnic with a Hecate child, or even the outing at the beach with a son of Hermes. It all just seemed to be too much. He did, however, enjoy the time he spent with Nico and Jason. Even he was a single loser, he still had the two best people in the world by his side.  


Percy walked out of his cabin in a great mood. Today was a free day, he didn’t have to teach any lessons, Annabeth was on a date with Piper, so she couldn’t bore him by talking about Piper, and tomorrow is Movie Night. Movie Night has become sort of a tradition among the Big Three, and Percy was more than excited every time.  


He did not, however, return to his cabin in a great mood. He could pinpoint the exact moment when all hell broke lose. It started after he left the Hephaestus cabin after lunch, he had been asking Leo about some new piece of technology he had been inventing at the time and ran into Jason.  


It had been a while since they had sparred together, and since the arena looked pretty desolated, Percy though it would be a great time to get a little practice in. Had he seen Jason’s face before he interrupted his inner monologue he would have thought twice about his question.  


“Hey dude, what’s up? You want to spar for a little. I’ve been slacking a bit.” He did, however, see his face after the question and immediately wanted to take it back. Jason looked him directly in the eyes and Percy seen a glint of anger before he it got washed away with determination.  


“Yeah, let’s go.”  


Jason showed absolutely no mercy. Each second was intense, and Percy honestly felt that if he waivered even a bit, he would be seriously injured. Swords clashed loudly and sweat poured down both of their faces. Percy spent the next 30 minutes ducking, dodging, and thrusting his sword. They kept going until neither one of them could lift their arms anymore, Percy looked down and saw how ruined his shirt was. “Hey man, could I have a shirt?”  


Jason stomped over to the gym bag he hid behind some seats in the corner of the arena and threw the shirt towards Percy’s face. “Sure dude, you’re always taking my things anyway. What’s a shirt?” Percy watched as Jason walked out of the sparring arena and into his own cabin. The sound the door made as it slammed resonated loudly to Percy, he was not sure what just happened.


	2. Flirting and Subtle Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason attempts to woo Nico out of his feelings for Percy but all does not bode well for him.

As usual, The Big Three met in the morning for breakfast. They rotated tables each day so that nobody felt left out or excluded. Today was the Hades table to host them, and unfortunately for Jason there was really no way out of their traditional breakfast meet up without looking suspicious.

They all sat down with their plates of food, Percy’s looking especially blue today, and proceeded to talk about their movie night plans.

“We definitely need to see Aquaman, end of story.”

“Percy, we are not, and for the last time, NOT, seeing that movie if you refuse to even consider Pet Semetery.” Nico rolled his eyes, exasperated with Percy’s antics again.

Now Jason knew that, logically, he had absolutely no claim on Nico and/or his affections. However, the caveman side of Jason, living off of instincts and basic needs kept yelling in his head: _MINE, MINE, MINE!_ He also knew, logically, that that would not be the way to Nico’s heart, especially if he was already in love with Percy. So, he did what he deemed to be the next obvious choice. Fight for his attention.

**Attempt 1: Agree with him**

“Yeah, I think we should a horror flick for the night. We can save Aquaman for another night.” Jason leaned his arm across the table and around Nico’s shoulders, to position himself in the conversation. Ever since the three of them started getting closer, some of Nico’s walls have fell, and with them the aversion for physical contact.

“See, even Boy Wonder agrees with me.” Nico looked overjoyed that his option had won out, but quickly rearranged his face when he noticed the downtrodden look on Perseus’s face.

“Sure, I guess I’ll just wait it ou-”

“Actually, Jason,” Nico turned around, removing Jason’s arm from his shoulder, and looked him squarely in the face. “Do you think we could watch Aquaman first and then Pet Semetery? Percy’s been asking about that movie for a while now, and we could always go and see the other one later if we don’t get to it afterwards.” And Jason, for the life of him, could never reject Nico, even if that didn’t turn out how he planned.

 

**Attempt 2: Help him**

Later that day were the classes that Chiron elected them to teach. Today is Tuesday which means that, thankfully, Percy was coaching the campers on the Rock Wall, while Jason and Nico co-lead in the sword fighting class.

“Today we are going to work on form.” Nico positioned himself to demonstrate the stance that the student would need to replicate. Jason, however, saw the perfect opportunity to assert himself in the equation. He walked over in front of Nico and placed one hand on Nico’s left side and the other on his right hip.

“You just want to make sure that you aren’t slouching, and that your hips are aligned with your shoulders.” Jason placed a foot between Nico’s legs and attempted to shift him to the left. “Also, keep in mind to make your stance too wide or you might fa- ” Jason was interrupted by the body mass that fell on top of him. He looked down to see that Nico had fallen into his lap and was now straddling his waist. When Jason finally made eye contact with Nico, he noticed his face was cherry red and he couldn’t determine whether or not he was embarrassed or upset. Jason could feel that if Nico didn’t move soon there was going be more than to be embarrassed about, but before Jason could even open his mouth, Nico hooped up and looed at the class.

“How about we just do some regular practice and improve more on skill today?” The class cheered and rushed to find a partner to spar with. Jason stood up and brushed off his shorts. He did not know if that counted as a win or a loss.

**Attempt 3: Flirt with him**

Jason had once more chance to prove to Nico that he was worth his love and affection.

Movie Night.

Jason showed up around 8 o’clock because he could not decide what exactly to wear that said: _Please love me but don’t think I’m desperate._ When he finally made to the Hades cabin, he noticed the door was already unlock, signaling that he was the last one to arrive. He walked in and saw that everything had already been set up. The snacks were laid out on the table in front of Nico and Percy, they were curled up in the blanket, and the movie had already been preset to play.

“Come on Jase, we’ve been waiting for you.” Nico ushered Jason to hurry into the comfort of the giant blanket they use and pressed play on the movie. The title _Aquaman_ appeared on the screen as Jason shimmied into the blanket, closer to Nico who was already in the middle.

As the movie played, Jason was alerted to the sound of Nico’s yawning, watching as he slid down further onto the couch they sat on. Jason stretched his arm out behind Nico as to insinuate that he should rest his head on Jason’s shoulder. However, what Nico did next confirmed all of Jason’s fears. Nico lifted his head a little and rested it on Percy’s shoulder, who in return lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Nico. The picture of two people in love, and the remnants of a broken heart beside them.

_Obviously, I will never be good enough for Nico. I thought that if I flirted if with subtly, then maybe he would catch on. But even if I confess my feelings out loud, this just proves that he doesn’t return any of my feelings at all. Maybe… I should just leave._

Jason proceeded to cough aggressively, “Hey, guys, I think I’m coming down with something. I haven’t been feeling the best lately. I’m just gonna head over to my cabin, okay?” He stood up and gathered his feelings with him.

“Sure, go ahead, I hope to feel better.” Nico turned his head towards Jason, but before he could lay his eyes on him, Jason was already out the door.

Percy looked down at Nico, “Hey, don’t worry, you know Jason will knock this cold on its ass by tomorrow.” Nico glanced back before returning his eyes towards the door. “Yeah, I hope so.”


End file.
